Jordan Brantz
Biography Early Life (1999-2011) Jordan was born in Poly Prep, Brooklyn, to an Italian mother and a father of mixed background. He lived in the midst of mob dealings, but never cared to get involved in anything and neither did his parents. Eventually, at around age five, they moved out of Poly Prep in order to provide Jordan with a better life. They were located in College Point, Queens, for a period of time and allowed Jordan to grow up normally and make some friends. However, it was a struggle for Jordan's father to hold down a job as the city was beginning to buy more property in the area and take away jobs from the locals. Finally, in 2011, Jordan's family picked up and moved yet again, this time into the city. they located themselves in a small downtown apartment above a sandwich shop that Jordan's father found a steady job and began their city life. Romanova's School of Dance (2012-2015) After years of moving, Jordan had found a comfort in and a passion for dance, because it was one of the few things that moved with him each time his family picked up and planted roots somewhere else. When his family finally located themselves in the city, his parents immediately enrolled him in dance school and it happened to be Romanova's School of Dance. Upon enrollment, Jordan made many friends and improved rapidly in his skill. He also managed to find Estelle Graves. Jordan and Estelle immediately hit things off and became incredibly close friends who had amazing chemistry on stage. Eventually, Jordan found the courage to ask Estelle out and they dated for a year or so. At this time things seemed relatively stable for Jordan. Family Matters (2016-2017) While Jordan thought his home in the city was finally his families final move, he was proven wrong. Abruptly, he found out that his parents had been taking part in a large money laundering scheme in the sandwich shop they had been living above and the family was abruptly moved out of the city and into the countryside. Jordan wished he had a chance to explain things to his friends back home, but his parents were resistant against contact with anyone from back home in New York, in order to protect themselves from being arrested. During this time, in order to gain protection from their past, Jordan's family got involved in the Alfonsi Crime Family, located in the Poconos. Jordan didn't know much better at the time, assuming that one day he'd be able to leave this life his parents had picked for him, however, Jordan had slowly been pulled into a criminal mess that his parents had created. Present (2018) Now, Jordan has found the ability to travel back home to New York, but not for the reasons he once wished he would return for. In his time in Pennsylvania, Jordan managed to climb the ranks and become the Consigliere of the Alfonsi Crime Family. Jordan is back in New York and on a mission to gain information on and take down the Manzi Family. Knowing that their Don is Estelle, Jordan has a scheme running in order to blindside Estelle and establish his own criminal empire. Characteristics Physical Appearance Jordan's physical appearance has changed a great deal over the years. After moving from New York, puberty hit him like a fucking truck. Jordan has brown eyes and light blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. Jordan is about 6'4" and weighs 202 Ibs, however, most of it is muscle mass. He has a fair share of tattoos dotted across his body now, each indicating part of his family or an event in his past. Personality Jordan used to be an easy going and fun loving guy. He generally loved people and socializing, finding his favorite place was the center of a crowd. However, after Jordan moved out of the city and was torn apart from his friends he developed a rather cynical and cold personality. He never really made too many new friends in the right crowds seeing as he eventually got involved in some shady business. He can still put on a facade about his personality and make himself seem like he used to be, but truly he isn't the same. Relationships Family Portia Brantz Portia and Jordan have always been close to each other, Jordan was certainly a momma's boy. His mother always supported his dancing career and his life choices, even when they turned sour. She is his biggest supporter and probably his greatest downfall. Benito Brantz Jordan's relationship with his father is fairly strained in contrast to his relationship with his mother. He resented his father for moving the family around so frequently throughout his formative years and still holds numerous things against him. He and his father only get along for the sake of pleasing Portia. Estelle Graves Estelle is Jordan's ex-girlfriend and first real love. She and Jordan had a lot of firsts together and they had a very deep connection during the time they were together. After he left he still had a lot of feelings for Estelle and partially still had them upon his return to New York. It made his job more difficult, however, after seeing Estelle being with a woman now and having the alcoholism and drug addiction that she has it completely destroyed any emotion he had left for her. The only thing he still wants from Estelle is a more physical connection at this point, not emotional. Etymology *Jordan in Hebrew is יַרְדֵן (Yarden), and it is derived from יָרַד (yarad) meaning "descend" or "flow down." *Jacob is from Late Latin Iacobus, from Greek Iakobos, from Hebrew Ya'aqobh, literally "one that takes by the heel." *Brantz doesn't have etymology but its the last name of a hot guy at my school ;;;) Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme